MIE AYAM SORA
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Ketika Naruto punya hutang mie pada Sora, dan kedua orang tuanya sudah tahu. Apakah yang akan terjadi?


**MIE AYAM SORA!**

**By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Naruto Belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor total #plak#**

**WARNING : 100% GAJE , GARING , OOC , TYPO BERTEBARAN.**

**DON'T LOKE , DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**MIE AYAM SORA!**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah di rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Dan sang kodok #plak# maksudnya sang istri dari Minato yaitu Kushina lagi ngidam pengen makan mie. Tapi walau begitu sebenernya dia kagak lagi hamil. (Author : Wah kelainan tuh =w= *digeplak*).

Ok Bek Tu De Stori. Jadi intinya Kushina itu lagi pengen-pengennya makan mie.

"Papih Papih!" teriak Kushina pada suaminya yang lagi ngurusin motornya yang gak pernah diganti oli lebih dari 5000 tahun (?).

Minato kemudian menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Apa sih Mih?" tanya Minato pada istri tercintanya itu.

"Mamih kepengen makan mie nih!" Kushina langsung bilang ke suami nya yang berambut durian dan berwarna mirip Jamban itu.

"Mie? Ntar atuh kalo si Naruto udah ppulang, Papih lagi sibuk nih" jawab Minato dengan logat Sunda nya.

"yah Papih, padahal Mamih pengen banget makan mie!" rengek Kushina kemudian. Minato sebenernya gak tega liat istri tercintanya itu, tapi dia sendiri juga bingung gimana cara menuhin permintaan istrinya.

"Mamih ini tuh hari Minggu, dan Ichiraku ramen tutup gara gara mau mudik. Dan Naruto juga belum pulang sampe sekarang" jelas Minato lagi. Kushina manggut manggut.

"Emang Naruto kemana sih? Inikan udah jam 9 pagi, kok masih belum pulang?" tanya Kushina sambil celingak celinguk natap ruang TV. Karena memang biasanya kalau hari libur begini anak semata dalang(?) nya itu masih molor dengan posisi nungging di depan meja TV. Sedangkan TV nya lagi nyetel acara kesukaan Mamihnya yaitu _**'Curhat Pagi Bersama Mamah Konan & AA Pain'**_.

"Aduh masa Mamih lupa sih, Naruto 'kan tadi pergi jogging sama Sasuke dan Sakura gimana sih" jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Ah palingan Naruto nyasar Papih, makannya gak pulang pulang!" ujar Kushina sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Nyasar? Nyasar kemana Mih? Masa si Naruto masih nyasar aja, kita 'kan udah lebih dari 8 taun disini, kalo begitu mah berarti IQU anak kita kurang dari 0 (?) dong!" jawab suaminya itu sambil pasang muka cengo akut nya.

"Ah si Papih! Kayak gak hapal anak kita aja! Dia 'kan kalo jogging gitu pasti akhir akhir nya dikejar kejar sama anjing, makannya ujung ujungnya nyasar!" jelas Kushina panjang lebar.

"Yeh si Mamih masa sama anak sendiri aja nyumpahin, gak baek ah!" suara familiar yang udah biasa di denger atau lebih tepatnya udah BASI buat Kushina & Minato langsung mengiung (?) di telinga mereka, dan langsung masuk lewat telinga kanan dan secepatnya dikeluarin lewat telinga kiri karena emang tuh suara udah terlalu BASI. Yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Ternyata yang lagi diomongin dari tadi akhirnya muncul juga.

"Nah Naru kamu udah pulang, gimana kejar kejaran nya sama anjing?" tanya Kushina to the point.

"seperti biasa nya Mih, asik dan menantang!" jawab Naruto sambil garuk garuk rambut jambannya yang kutunya lebih dari 1000 ekor.

"Udah udah! Tuh Nar, katanya Mamih kamu pengen makan mie" kata Minato tiba tiba.

"Makan mie? Wah Ichiraku ramen 'kan tutup, gimana dong?" Naruto mulai kebingungan.

"Pokoknya Mamih pengen makan mie!" bentak Kushina kemudian.

"Kenapa gak bikin sendiri aja sih Mih! Kenapa Mamih gak bias masak ya!" bukannya nyari solusi Naruto malah bales bentak bentak Mamih kebanggaannya itu.

"Lha kok kamu malah jadi bentak bentak Mamih sih! Denger ya Nar mie yang dibeli sama Papih kamu yang 3 dus itu udah semuanya udah kadaluarsa!" jelas Kushina disertai hujan lokal miliknya.

"Yah Papih sih nih gara gara nya!" cibir Naruto.

"Ya maaf, soalnya waktu itu Papih belinya lagi buru buru, jadi gak di cek label nya dulu deh" kata Minato sambil nyengir nyegir gaje dan menampakkan gigi gigi putihnya yang lebih bersinar dibanding kalau Megalodon yang lagi senyum (?).

"Yaudah deh kebetulan nih aku tadi dikasih brosur sama Sora, katanya dia buka warung mie di kuil api" kata Naruto lalu menyerahkan sebuah brosur.

"**MIE AYAM SORA"**

Hanya itulah kata kata yang ada di dalam brosur itu. Selebihnya sih cuman ada gambar Sora yang lagi angkat jempol dan di sekeliling nya banyak para biksu yang lagi makan mie sambil ikut acungin jempol juga dengan efek mengkilap di kepala guundul 'suci' mereka.

"Yakin enak?" tanya Kushina memastikan.

"Kalau Papih liat sih dari brosur nya kurang meyakinkan Nar" Minato nimbrung lalu menatap Naruto.

Yang ditatap balas menatap kedua nya lalu segera megangguk mantap dan menjawab.

"Enak kok Mih Pih! Aku aja tadi udah coba dan abis 5 mangkok" jelas Naruto.

"Yaudah deh Mih ayo KITA kesana sekarang!" ajak Minato dengan penuh semangat bangetzz gitooee (?).

"KITA! Yang pengen 'kan Mamih, kok Papih malah ikut ikutan sih?" tanya Kushina tak mengerti.

"Hehe ayo dong Ayah 'kan juga pengen Bunda.." kata Minato yang tiba tiba ngubah unsur 'Mamih- Papih' jadi 'Ayah-Bunda'.

"Ah Papih! Yaudah deh ayo! Oh iya murahkan Nar?" dan akhirnya Kushina menyetujui keinginan suami nya itu. Namun sebelum pergi dia sempet tanya dulu HARGA sama anaknya.

"Engga mahal kok tenang aja!" kemudian si semata mangkok #plak# maksudnya si semata wayang itu akhirnya menjawab singkat dengan mantap.

"Ok Papih! Ayo kita berangkat!" seterusnya suami istri Namikaze Uzumaki itu akhirnya berangkat dengan pose 'Kushina nyeret Minato' sampe sampe pas pasan mereka lewat orang orang yangka mereka 'suami istri' yang lagi berantem gara gara si suami selingkuh di luar aib (?).

Sementara Naruto masih mematung sendirian disana.

"Heh! Semoga aja si pitak Sora bulukan itu gak nagih sama Papih and Mamih soal hutang gue ke dia yang belum lunas" gumam Naruto pelan.

Sementara itu

"Nah selamat datang!" seru Sora ketika mengetahui Kushina & Minato masuk ke warung mie nya.

"Nak Sora apa benar Nak Sora buka warung mie?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya Tante, memangnya Om dan Tante ini siapa ya?" Sora malah balik nanya.

"Em kamu gak kenal sama Tante yang cantik dan Om yang bulukan ini Sora?" tanya Kushina sambil menunjuk Minato.

"Eng-enggak tuh, memangnya Tante dan Om ini siapa ya? Kalo mau promosi-in kompor gas atau produk kosmetik jangan disini deh…" kata Sora kemudian.

"O-oh bukan kita bukan mau promosi kok.." jelas Minato sambil ngibas ngibasin tangannya.

"Wah kayaknya kamu lupa ya Sora, saya Tante Kushina yang cantik tiada duanya dan ini Om Minato yang bulukan kayak jamban kali sebelah.." jelas Kushina sambil nunjuk nunjuk suami nya.

"O-ortunya Naruto ya!" kata Sora yang tiba tiba kaget.

"Iya soalnya kata Naruto kamu buka warung mie 'kan! Nah berhubung ichiraku ramen tutup kita jadi kesini deh! Ok kita pesan dua ya!" seru Kushina dengan penuh semangat.

"Ok ta-tapi sebenarnya….."

"Udahlah Sora, kalo ada pelanggan layani dulu aja sana!" seru Paman chiriku dari arah dapur.

"O-ok deh Paman" kata Sora dengan nada sangat pasrah.

"Woy Pak Chiriku, sebenernya Sora jualan mie apa?" tanya Minato kemudian.

"Mie ayam, makannya nama warungnya 'MIE AYAM SORA' begitu udah jelas 'kan.." jawab Paman Chiriku.

"Oh gitu, kalau gitu ada menu apa aja?" kali ini Kushina yang bertanya.

"Ini daftar menu nya…" Chiriku pun segera menyerahkan papan menu warungnya Sora itu.

**~ MIE AYAM SORA~**

**MENU BIASA:**

**YOU KNOW ME YEAH! 'GORENG MIE' = 2.500**

**YOU DON'T KNOW YEAH! 'MIE GANTENG' = 5.000**

**WHAT ARE YOU WANT YEAH! 'MIE JELEK' = 6.000**

**MENU UTAMA:**

'**MIE KERITING & MIE LURUS' = 8.000**

'**MIE GOYANG GAYUNG' = 9.000**

'**MIE CACING JANDA HAMIL' = 9.500**

**MENU UTAMA & SPECIAL:**

'**MIE AYAM MAKYUS! BESERTA AYAMNYA DIMASUKKIN HIDUP HIDUP, DISERTAI BONUS SEPERANGKAT BULU AYAM! = 10.000**

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

Kushina & Minato cengo tingkat akut. Antara kaget sama menu menu diatas atau sakit mata gara gara tuh menu di tulis dengan 'CAPS LOCK' aktif. Akhirnya dengan penuh kebijaksanaan (?) Minato segera menyimpulkan tali sepatu #plak# maksudnya menarik kesimpulan (macam Metode Ilmiah).

"Ehem! Menu nya sangat unik, maka kami putuskan kami akan memesan….." Minato mulai berkata.

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

"Yang paling murah aja deh.." lanjut Minato enteng.

DUAKKK!

Minato langsung ditimpuk pakek sandal sama Kushina karena dianggap malu malu-in dan buka aib keluarga. Nanti orang orang yang ada disana pada mikir gini lagi "Ih, keluarga pejabat kok kere banget! Jangan jangan korupsi nih". Akhirnya mau gak mau Kushina langsung gantiin Minato ngomong.

"Kami mau pesan-"

"Baiklah Om Tante, nih udah jadi menu khusus hari ini 'Mie ayam, bulu ayam beserta bulu ketek dengan saus cacing balado dan sate belut ala Sora tak lupa dengan sambel pete!" Sora ngejelasin panjang lebar mirip Sebastian di Anime Kuroshitsuji. Sedangkan Kushina & Minato masih cengo tingkat akut.

"A-aa" Minato tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi.

"Wah makasih ya Sora! Nah Papih ayo makan!" beda sama suami nya yang masih cengo tingkat akut, Kushina malah mentingin makan dan langsung melahap mie itu dengan nikmad. Minato yang udah gak bisa apa apa cuman ngikutin istrinya aja.

Sementara Sora memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan sangat sinis.

"_AWAS YA LU NAR! ORTU LU GUE PALAKIN TAU RASA LOE!"_ inner Sora yang bener bener terkesan kejam.

Sementara Chiriku masih nyengir sambil memegangi kepalanya yang botak kinclong.

I JAM KEMUDIAN.

"Makyuuss, weenaaakk Sora!" kata Minato yang udah kekeyangan.

"Udah keyang, nah semuanya jadi berapa Sora?" tanya Kushina kemudian, lalu segera mengeluarkan uang 20 ribuan dari dompet nya dan kemudian menyerahkan nya pada Sora.

"Nih uangnya" lanjut Kushina sesaat.

"Apaan nih! Semua nya jadi 70.000 ribu tauk!" tegas Sora.

"Lho, bukannya satu porsi itu 10.000 kita 'kan makan 2 porsi, jadi 20.000 dong!" sewot Minato gak terima.

"Iya kalian emang cuman makan 2 porsi doang! Tapi anak kalian tuh si rambut jamban Naruto itu tadi pagi ngutang 5 porsi sama gue!" teriak Sora dengan radius diatas rata rata (?).

"Na-Naruto!" geram Kushina yang udah gak tahan pengen bejek bejek (?) anak semata kuda (?) nya itu.

"Ja-jadi selama ini.." Minato ikut ikutan cengo.

"Iye! Ntu tuh alesan kenape anak ente berdua itu selalu dikejar kejar anjing!" kata Sora kemudian.

"Yap betul, itu anjing nya Sora karena Naruto gak mau bayar dan ngelunasin hutang hutangnya.." Chiriku ikutan nimbrung.

"NARUTO!" dan Kushina sudah bersumpah akan langsung segera 'MENCINCANG' putranya itu setelah pulang dari warung nya Sora.

Yap itulah gara gara Naruto gak mau lunasin semua hutang hutangnya sama Sora.

"Wah kok gue jadi sakit perut ya, kayaknya nih bakalan ada hal buruk bentar lagi.." gumam Naruto.

Dan jauh disana seorang Sora telah menyeringai bak setan.

"Untung untung! Tiap si Naruto mau ngutang gue udah nyadar duluan" gumam Sora lega.

"Menu khusus buat Naruto, 'MIE AYAM SAOS BUAYA DICAMPUR JENGKOL 5 KG & BANGKE TIKUS JUGA KUMIS KUCING ALA SORA' gyahahahahahahaha!"

**-TAMAT-**

**Mori : Horeee! Tamat dengan gaje #bletak#. Nah sebenarnya ini fict lama saia yang pernah ditulis di buku. Dan fanfic pertama murni saia di Fandom Naruto itu sebenernya tentang Itachi, cuman gara gara kepanjangan males di ketik deh #duakk#. Ok segini dulu curcol gaje nya. Sayonara Matane~**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
